1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a status displaying device; in particular, to a status displaying device displaying status of the Solid-State Drive (SSD) via the emitting unit and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-Monitoring, Analysis and Reporting Technology (S. M. A. R. T.) is an internal monitoring function of the hard disk and the solid state drive, which helps the user to monitor the condition of an SSD, such as the accessing life-time, the reading/writing error rate, the temperature, the erase error or the like. The S.M.A.R.T. information can be read via the application chosen by each manufacturer and then be displayed on screen. Based on the displayed S.M.A.R.T. information, the user can easily learn the current status of the SSD.
However, in the above method, there are three disadvantages.
1. As the computer host connected to the SSD does not comprise a screen, the S.M.A.R.T. information of the SSD cannot be learned by the user.
2. If the above application is not installed by the user, the S.M.A.R.T. information of the SSD cannot be read.
3. S.M.A.R.T. information of the SSD needs to be read by the computer host comprising a screen and installed with the corresponding application. In addition, usually, the S.M.A.R.T. information of the SSD would be read only when the user notices there may be a problem of the SSD. In other words, the current SSD cannot actively inform the user of the monitored S.M.A.R.T. information of the SSD.
Thus, the instant disclosure provides a status displaying device and method for an SSD to solve the above problems.